UNDERWORLD
by Dervish of Death
Summary: Set 5 years after nightfall Abaddon is casted into the unreachable areas of the realm of tournament his followers, the margonites discover a dark ritual to help their dark god reclaim his throne... NOTE: this is a broken storyline, non following storylin


GuildWars Underworld by Espada

Prologue

"Well excuse me for not being able to move at the freakin' speed of light." – Zetsu

Obsidian Dragons Alliance Guild Hall 1079 AE

Cherry Blossom petals gently floated in the cool breeze; the scent wafted across the great hall. Alliance members gathered together to attend the marriage of their Alliance leader and his fiancée. Decorations adorned the cherry blossom trees around the wedding venue; music rang softly in the air as the statues of the five gods shone brightly blessing the upcoming wedding.

Servants offered drinks as alliance members shared stories of their travels around the three continents of Tyria; some even took the opportunity to sell some of the items that they had acquired on their travels. Zanath, an old friend of the groom scratched his head as he looked at the closed shutter of the alliance's weapon shop 'Stormwind', sighing he fumbled around his belt pouch and pulled out a scythe grip and tapped it against the palm of his hand.

"You're his best man and all you can think is about is modifying your scythe?!" Tahlkora scolded.

"It was only going to take a few moments!" Zanath complained.

"Seriously you think the alliance would open a store on a big event?" Tahlkora said.

"I guess not" Zanath replied.

"The ceremony is going to start any minute now and you are still not dressed? Get a move on!" Tahlkora complained.

As Zanath hurried off to get changed, Tahlkora looked up at the window where the bride was getting ready; smiling she walked up to the altar carrying a bouquet of flowers. Lind sat at the dressing table looking at her engagement ring; running her finger along it shank, she smiled as she would soon have a wedding ring beside it. Amida, Lind's friend from Cantha walked down the corridor towards Lind's room with a bouquet of white flowers, knocking on the door she slowly slid it open and walked in. Everything was arranged ready for the ceremony, the wedding dress hung neatly on a stand, the veil fluttered in the gentle breeze. Amida gently put the bouquet on a table and walked up behind Lind.

"Everybody is here" Amida said "Ceremony is ready to start as soon as you are ready" She continued.

"How's Tyr?" Lind asked.

"He fine, last time I saw, he was talking to hi s officers" Amida replied "Looks like he's talking to Zanath now" she said looking out of the window.

"Today is a dream come true" Lind smiled.

"Indeed you and Tyr have been together for what now? Ten years now" Amida said as she brushed Lind's hair.

Lind smiled "We been together since we both graduated from the academy" she said.

Amida admired Lind's wedding dress, which had been made by the best vabbian tailors using the finest silk. Looking into the mirror, Lind picked up her diamond-encrusted choker and put it on. Gwen lent against the fountain in the front courtyard of the alliance's guildhall, it reminded her of Lion's Arch. Tapping her book 'Night Falls', she watched as alliance members arriving by ship bearing gifts for the bride and groom. Standing on the dockside, Keiran gazed at Gwen nervously holding a single red iris flower stem. Marvelling how the entrance to the guildhall was decorated, the red iris stem slowly floated out to sea as Keiran walked up beside her to escort her into the ceremony.

The crackle of a lit torches echoed through the vault, weapons of all sorts lined the weapon racks, to one side of the room were several crates containing high quality voltaic spears and Colossal Scimitars, which had been seized during a raid on a Corsair camp. Tyr looked at his trophy cabinet, which contained several items that he had taken off defeated opponents. Picking up his sword, he sheathed it and walked out of the vault.

Lind stood in front of a full-length mirror wearing her wedding dress, her heart pounding faster as soon she would be married to the man she loved for a decade. She could hear alliance members sitting down getting ready for the start of the ceremony, even hearing Tahlkora urging everyone to smarten up. Laughing, she picked up her bouquet as Amida straightened out Lind's veil, after a few last minute checks she and Amida made their way downstairs.

"_I hope everyone has their designated riders set out as some of you are going to be very drunk later" _Koss blurted out.

"_Designated riders?" _Zanath said, _"I'll be too drunk later to ride anywhere!" _he continued.

Amida and Lind burst out laughing as they closed the door. At the altar, as Tyr was talking to brother Mhenlo; Zanath checked that he had the rings on him, smartening himself up he looked out onto the congregation waving at Tahlkora as she went around making sure everything was in order. Lind could smell the sweet smell of cherry blossoms through the curtains; harp music rang softly, Amida signalled to the servants to open the curtains.

Tyr quickly tidied his hair as everyone stood up as Lind walked down the aisle, they both looked at each other and smiled; getting to the altar Tyr took Lind's hands and smiled.

Wind howled through the Domain of Anguish, Anur rank margonites patrolled the area outside the Ebony Citadel; the broken mask of Mallyx the Unyielding laid on the ground next to his petrified remains deep within Stygian Veil.

The walls and floor of the great hall of the citadel was riddled with damage from the Sunspear assault, which led to the defeat of Mallyx. Arrows were still embedded in the balustrades on the staircase; chunks of rock littered the floor where sunspear elementalists rained down fire upon their attackers. On the upper level ten distorted shadows gathered at the foot of an Abaddon shrine.

"You know what must be done" A distorted voice said, "The Sunspears must pay for what they did" It continued.

"Understood" A voice called out from the portal "But wasn't it a lone warrior that defeated you and casted you down there?" they continued.

"Yes, he was my friend until he pursued me to the fire islands" The distorted voice replied, "last I heard was that he was getting married, enough of that you know what you have to do. Generals, gather your men and prepare, I will tell you when to attack" they continued.

"As you command" the voice replied.

As the portal faded away, the distorted figure turned around to face the ten standing at the shrine.

"Hail Abaddon!" they called out

"Hail indeed" the distorted figure smirked

As one by one the ten faded away the cloak if the distorted figure blew open revealing a scratched out sunspear crest.

Pink petals floated down on to the shrine, as Tyr lovingly looked into Lind's eyes as Brother Mhenlo led them into their marriage vows. Zanath quickly took out the wedding ring and got ready to hand them over.

"Do you, Lind Zhalia, take Tyr Shryne to be your partner in all things, to love and trust, care for and cherish?" Mhenlo asked

"Yes, with all my heart." Lind replied smiling

"Do you, Tyr Shryne, take Lind Zhalia to be your partner in all things, to love and trust, care for and cherish?" Mhenlo asked again

"Yes, with all my soul." Tyr replied looking into Lind's eyes smiling

"The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond, which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Tyr Shryne, may place a ring on the finger of your bride." Mhenlo said

"Lind, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Tyr smiled

"By the same token Lind Zhalia, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom." Mhenlo said looking at Lind

"Tyr, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Lind smiled

"May we all now pause and reflect upon the beauty of these lovers, the beauty and wonder of life. We all wish these two as many days of perfect love and perfect trust that life can bring. In the sight of the gods are these sacred vows made manifest." Mhenlo smiled "I now present you Mr and Mrs Shryne" he continued

Lind smiled as she and Tyr kissed, fireworks shot up and lit up the sky. After a brief moment Tyr and Lind rejoined the wedding party after getting changed into traditional canthan wedding kimonos.

"Shiromaku Such a formal name for a canthan dress" Zanath said

"It's a wedding dress you idiot" Tahlkora scolded "and stop drinking that firewater before you do some harm to yourself" she added.

Amida congratulated Tyr and Lind giving them a present "So where are you two deciding to have your honeymoon?" she asked.

"Tyr and I decided to spend some time in the Underworld before we travel to the tarnished coast making our way north" Lind replied.

"Do you like your new bow?" Amida asked.

"Yes thank you. I didn't know Darksteel recurve bows existed" she said.

"They don't" Amida replied, "I had that one specially made" she continued

"Lind…" Tyr said leaning towards her whispering something into her ear causing her to smile blushing bright red at the same time.

As the party carried on into the night Lind and Tyr sneaked off. The next day as the alliance cheered the newly weds off onto their honey moon, high above upon the temple walls four distorted shadows appeared glaring down at the alliance members. Feeling watched Tyr looked up just as the shadows shimmered away….

4


End file.
